fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikasi
27716_qnwGYlSV.png Summary Mikasi is the leader of team X from the Cherokee Tribe and the main protagonist of Blades of Eternity. As a young Native american boy from the Cherokee Tribe, he lived a normally peaceful life, until his 15th birthday, when his locked his Arcane powers, which caused the Orcus, beings made from the concept of Death, to attack his tribe. While no one was harmed, he felt guilt for letting his village get attacked, so he became an Orcus hunter and made a team to combat them. Appearance and Personality Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Neutral Good ' '''Name: Misaki ' 'Origin: Blades of Eternity ' '''Gender: Male Age: 15| 17| 18 Classification: Human, Arcane User, Orcus Hunter, Hopeful Kid ' '''Date of Birth: June, 21, 2002 ' 'Birthplace: Blowing Rock, North Carolina ' 'Weight: 117 pounds|120 pounds|125 pounds ' '''Height: 63 inches| 64 inches| 65 inches Likes: Food, his friends and family, protecting people ' '''Dislikes: Orcus, Pain, Chaos, Failure ' 'Eye Color: Blue ' 'Hair Color: Black ' 'Hobbies: Reading, Making Weapons ' 'Values: Protecting the Planet ' 'Martial Status: Single| Dating Ava Moore ' 'Status: Alive ' 'Affiliation: Team X ' '''Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 8-C, 8-B with Spirit Animals, Low 2-C with the Heart of Justice| 8-A, 7-B with Spirit Animals, Low 2-C with the Heart of Justice| 7-B, 7-A with Spirit Animals, Low 2-C with the Heart of Justice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Tomahawks, War Hammer, Spear, Knives), Weapon Manipulation (His Tomahawks are bound to him and can return to him if needed.), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low Mid; Regenerated his arm in seconds.), Arcane Energy, Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning and Fusionism (Can Summon spirit Animals, and use their powers by fusing their soul with his.), Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) with the Heart of Justice (Anything he thinks about when using this becomes law on a universal scale; Manipulated the laws of Physics.), Instinctive Reaction via Mind’s Eye, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resisted Aaron’s Mind Control. His Spirit Animals protect him from any attacks on his soul.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Large Building Level (Vaporized a Gold Wall, which would take 6.59 tons of TNT. Can causally one shot an average Orcus, Which can destroy some of the largest trees causally.), City Block Level with Spirit Animals (Comparable to Ava Moore, Who Vaporized a plane.), Universal+ with the Heart of Justice (Was able to completely erase an infinite sized pocket dimension.)| Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Magnus, who Vaporized the upper half of a Giant Orcus.), City Level with Spirit Animals (His Peregrine Falcon spirit Can move at lightspeed, which would unleash an energy of 32.15 megatons, and the most of his Spirit Animals are Stronger than this.), Universal+ with the Heart of Justice (Stronger than Before.)| City Level (Was able to hurt the Orcus Dragon, who’s fire breath can rival the Tzar bomb in power.), Mountain Level with Spirit Animals (Defeated the Orcus King’s Avatar, who destroyed a mountain.)| Universal+ with the Heart of Justice (Recreated the Concept of Chaos, which erased the Orcus from existence.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: High Hypersonic (Dodged Mike’s Punches, and he can punch 250 times in 0.01 seconds, which would be 22500 mph or Mach 29.32.), Speed of Light with Spirit Animals| Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Lightning.), Speed of Light With Spirit Animals| Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Before.), Speed of Light With Spirit Animals [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Class 100 (Lifted and Threw a Tank.) ''', '''Higher with Spirit Animals| Class K (Kicked a Giant Orcus.), Higher with Spirit Animals.| Class K (Stronger than Before.), Higher with Spirit Animals [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Large Building Class, City Block Class| Multi-City Block Level, City Level| City Level, Mountain Level [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Large Building Class, City Block Class| Multi-City Block Level, City Level| City Level, Mountain Level' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina']: Godlike (Trained for a week. Even the weakest Orcus hunter can fight for several weeks with little rest, food, or water.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to several meters with weapons, Universal with the Heart of Justice Standard Equipment: Tomahawks, Spears, knives, Warhammer, bow and arrows [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Above Average (Is an expert in using weapons. Mastered the Falammichi fighting style, Tomahawk Fighting, and Okichitaw.) Weaknesses: Can only use 2 spirit animals at a time, His Heart of Justice requires him to be in extreme stress. Not as good in long-range combat as he is in close quarters combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Pre-Timeskip|Post-Timeskip|Final Orcus War Category:Original Characters